Run Away
by ximena-chan
Summary: [PG for the time being] Summary: Naruto ran away from Konoha because he can't take it any more... While he was running away, he bumps into a blue haired girl he knows. The girl then asks him if she could go with him for she has ran away from home too. NxH
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Hinata does... I mean Masashi Kishimoto does...

Summary: Naruto ran away from Konoha because he can't take it any more... While he was running away, he bumps into a blue haired girl he knows. The girl then asks him if she could go with him for she has ran away from home too. He nods and the both of them begins their journey...

* * *

**Run Away**

**Prologue** **1**  
  
Thirteen years ago, a monster called Kyuubi attacked the hidden village of the Leaf. All the ninjas of this said village tried to fend off the monster. Because of their wish to defend the village, they've lost many during the long and bloody battle. Their efforts were almost fruitless if it wasn't for their prized Yondaime Hokage, the leader of the village. The Yondaime Hokage was able to capture the monster and he sealed it inside a newborn baby… [The Fourth died]  
  
And that baby is me…a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. I am a ninja ranked as a Genin. I was born with this seal in me, and I never even knew who my parents were. Currently, I am thirteen years of age. They have known me as 'dead last' for being a dropout. I never even knew that the monster was sealed inside of me, I only found out about it when this guy named Mizuki told me about it. When I found out about the whole truth about my curse and my own gift from the Fourth, I made a vow…a vow to become a Hokage in the future for I seek acknowledgement…  
  
Why do I seek acknowledgement? You may ask… I seek it because I want to show the villagers that I am Uzumaki Naruto not a ruthless monster they loathed ever since he attacked this village. I want them to realize that I am not evil…  
  
And hopefully…this curse of mine can become a gift to me sometimes and it can help me accomplish my goal. The monster gives me enormous chakra power. When I am provoked so much, I can use his abilities and I become faster, stronger… I even have instant healing powers…  
  
But enough about that…I don't care about my dream anymore. Why should I even serve this village that hates me?  
  
Yes, I may be one of their prized ninjas…but, hell, I can't take the treatment they are giving me anymore…those cold and angry eyes…It's too much…  
  
Tonight I'm going to leave this hell…  
  
I'm going to run away…

* * *

Sorry if it was very short...I'll explain the reason why he wants to run away in the following chapters... hopefully after the 'Prologues'

More to come...

Next: Prologue 2


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**Err...How did that happen? I'm sure I uploaded the right file... anyway... thanks for the reviews...**

****

* * *

Prologue 2  
  
It's so quiet here. The silence is unnerving. Oh I hate this… this coldness and hatred…  
  
Whenever I walk inside these long corridors of this manor, I feel like I'm being pulled into darkness. I hate this silence. I hate this house where I was brought up in. Should it even be called a home? No, it doesn't suit this 'hell' I am bound in. Ever since my mother died, my home disappeared. It changed into a house full of coldness, emptiness, sadness and a little hate.  
  
"Hinata, it's late…" A man said to me. I turned around and I saw my father standing with his cold and empty white eyes looking at me. "That's why you are so weak…you stay up late and when tomorrow comes, you tend to doze off in training…and as a result you can never train so well…" He added with hate in his eyes.  
  
_I don't doze off in my training!!!_ I wanted to shout at him but I couldn't. He is my father, a man to be respected in this damned house. But he is a man full of coldness and hate towards me…because of that day…  
  
Flashback:_  
  
I fell in the cold floor. The white eyes of my relatives glared at me with disgust.  
  
"How could you be beaten by your younger sister?" He exclaimed at the top of his voice while I scrambled back to my feet. ""YOU are the Heiress of THE Hyuuga Clan…you should be strong…no…you should be stronger than all of us!!! But look at you…you were just beaten by your younger sister! The Hyuuga Heiress must not be a pathetic weakling like you are!!! You are pathetic, Hinata!"  
  
I stood there controlling my tears. I didn't want to cry but it just fell from my eyes. I stood there, crying while my father scolded me and told me how weak I was…  
  
I could see it in his eyes… the regret…he regretted that I even came into this world…  
  
Hate and coldness…_

End of Flashback  
  
_He treated me with Hate and coldness since that day…  
_  
"Go to your room!!!" He commanded me.  
  
Well he didn't have to tell me because I was really going there anyway… to pack up and prepare…  
  
Because tonight…may Kami-sama help me… tonight I'm gonna run away form this wretched place…

* * *

An: This is the second of the three prologues... the third prologue will be longer... 


	3. Prologue 3

****

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is the thrid prologue! Enjoy!!! And sorry for the delay... school has been keeping me pretty busy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**to arandomperson: Sorry if I kinda offended you for sounding like a gaijin...:p anyway...I'm not gonna use that many japanese anymore...**

* * *

Prologue 3:  
  
_…Two shadows running away…  
_  
_…One is a female and one is a male…_

* * *

It was night; the moon's light was impaired by the night's thick and dark clouds. The blonde haired boy packed his bags with his clothes and a couple of instant ramen. He shoved his bulging frog pocket inside his bag because it didn't fit inside his pocket. He sighed in relief. 'At least I have money…good thing I saved money from my missions…'  
  
And then he turned his eyes to the picture of his Genin team and his jounin sensei. His eyes met in anger. 'No way I'm gonna take that thing with me!!! It will just remind me about bad memories…' He thought and he closed his bag. He then picked up his bag and he slung it in his shoulders. He then took a last look at his small home. He called this home because this is where he found comfort when he wanted to hide from the cold eyes of the villagers, because this is where he rested when he needed to. He cut off his thoughts and he walked out of the door…

* * *

-  
Hinata rushed to her room after her talk with her father, she instantly grabbed her traveling bag and she started to bring out her clothes form her small closet. She arranged it inside her bag. After minutes of arranging, she finally finished packing her clothes up. She took the picture of Team 8 and she carefully placed it inside her bag. She sat down in her bed and she looked at her clock. 'I bet almost everyone is asleep now…' She stood up after a while and she grabbed her bag. She gathered up all her courage and she walked out of her room.  
  
'Oh my…God please help me…you know how much I am suffering in this place…so please let me escape…please don't let my father or Neji see me…' She prayed.

* * *

Naruto silently ran in the streets. He did not want to be caught. He ran for minutes towards the east gate. When he caught sight of the gate, he stopped because he sensed someone.  
  
"Where are you going Naruto?" A man asked. Naruto turned around and saw the silver-haired jounin standing while reading his book.  
  
"None of your business…" Naruto said sternly.  
  
The man stopped looking at his book and he closed it. And then he placed it inside his pouch. He looked at Naruto with his uncovered eye with seriousness. "Of course it is my business. I am Hatake Kakashi your sensei……"  
  
"So?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You are my responsibility so…  
…"  
"…If something bad happens to me, you're going to be blamed, right?" Naruto cut Kakashi off.  
  
"Iie, that's not the only reason…" (Iie means "no")  
  
"Don't explain anymore, Kakashi-san…" (1) Naruto cut off Kakashi once more.  
  
Kakashi raised his uncovered eyebrow. He sighed. "Really Naruto, do you want to run away that bad?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Naruto said with firmness. "…And you're getting in my way." He added.  
  
Kakashi's uncovered eye twitched. 'He really wants to run away…' Kakashi thought. "I will stop you Naruto…" Kakashi said seriously.  
  
Naruto did a hand seal and 59 Kage Bunshins appeared.  
  
"Oh, you think you can escape that easy, eh?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't respond and he stared at Kakashi very seriously.  
  
Naruto and his Kage Bunshins broke into 3 groups. The first group headed South, the second group headed east and the third group headed west. Kakashi then made the exact number of Kage Bunshins and he and his Kage Bunshins broke into three groups too. The real Kakashi followed the group heading east. He was thinking that the real Naruto would be going there since that is the nearest gate.  
  
After minutes of the chase with the East group, Kakashi caught up with the East group (AN: I call it 'East group' because they're heading east and I'm feeling lazy…p)  
  
"Hey, stop this ruckus you monster!!!" An adult man walking towards the gate shouted because one of the Naruto Kage Bunshins hit him accidentally and he tripped over. One of the Kakashi Kage Bunshins stopped over and said an apology to the man. The man accepted the apology grumpily. The Kakashi East Group then began to follow the Naruto East Group with full force again. Kakashi began to punch the other Naruto Kage Bunshins and they would disappear. When the Naruto East Group almost reached the gate it split into two groups and it went into separate directions in the street away from the gate.  
  
'He's trying to shake me off…' The real Kakashi thought. '…but that won't do Naruto…'  
  
After minutes, Naruto East Group 1 was completely decimated, the real Naruto wasn't there. Kakashi East Group which didn't separate began following the other Naruto East group, after another couple of minutes, Naruto East Group 2 was completely decimated too… the real Naruto wasn't there too.  
  
'What? The real Naruto isn't here?' The real Kakashi asked in his head. The Kakashi Kage Bunshins disappeared and the real Kakashi jumped up a building. After another couple of minutes, the other Kakashi Kage Bunshins joined and told him there was no Real Naruto there. The remaining Kakashi Kage Bunshins disappeared. 'Where could he be?'  
  
Kakashi began to think hard and he recalled the man the Naruto Kage Bunshin hit. His uncovered eye widened and he clenched his fist. 'It was him, how can I be so careless?!' He then jumped down the building and he began to look for the man…in other words the real Naruto.

* * *

(This is happening at the same time, Kakashi finds and Naruto so on and so forth…)  
  
Hinata cautiously walked through the unlit corridors of the Hyuuga Manor. She tried to avoid the moonlight that was illuminating the other parts of corridors. When she was almost near the Manor's gate she sensed someone. She stopped and she leaned at the corridor's wall. The person she sensed was walking towards her and she tried to contain her fear and hide her chakra which she was able to do.  
  
The person then stopped walking and she sensed another one walking towards the person she sensed earlier.  
  
"Neji, what are you doing so late at night?" A very familiar voice asked.  
  
'It's Neji-nii san. I'm doomed!' Hinata screamed in her head.  
  
"The council wanted to talk to me…and I just finished with that Hiashi-sama…" Neji replied with his usual cold voice.  
  
'It's father!!! My God, I am really doomed!' Hinata thought.  
  
"Do you sense something Neji?" Hiashi asked.  
  
Hinata's heart raced but thank God…a cat walked out of the shadows and made its way towards where Hiashi and Neji were.  
  
"It's only a cat, Hiashi-sama… the council told me that they wanted to discuss something with you…they are waiting at the usual room…" Neji said.  
  
"Thank you for informing me. Tell me tomorrow morning what they discussed with you…" Hiashi then walked away. Neji stayed behind and he approached where Hinata was.  
  
"So, what are you doing here Hinata-sama?" He asked.  
  
"I…I was j-just t-taking a w-walk…" Hinata stuttered.  
  
"Taking a walk so late at night?" Neji questioned her.  
  
"I…"  
  
"You're running away aren't you?" Neji asked. Hinata turned paler.  
  
Hinata didn't respond and she trembled. Neji raised his eyebrows. "I'll take that as a yes…" He said.  
  
"Are you going to stop me?" Hinata asked while a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face.  
  
Neji stared at her and after a while; "No I won't…" He said.  
  
"What? You won't stop me?" Hinata was startled.  
  
"I'm telling the truth Hinata-sama…I won't stop you… you are free to go…" He said.  
  
"Why?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I've done several things to offend you, I am like a bird in a cage bound in this hell forever…because of that I hate the main house…and because of that I released all the anger in you…so this is the least I can do for you… Take it as my apology, Hinata-sama… At least, unlike me, you can escape and break free from this hell…" He said and he bowed down.  
  
"Please raise your head, Neji-nii san…" Hinata said. "You are forgiven; I pretty much understand your hate…" Hinata gave Neji a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you…" Neji said. "I suggest that you don't take the gate to leave this manor…" Neji suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The gate is heavily guarded at night…but the east part of the gate walls isn't… you can jump out of it… run as fast as you can and try not to get any attention at all…" Neji said.  
  
Hinata bowed. "Thank You, Neji-nii san…" She said and she silently disappeared.  
  
'Good Luck, Hinata-sama. May you find someone who will care for you and love outside this hell. May that someone protect you from all harm and love you with all his heart…' Neji thought and prayed to God (Is he OOC? Well that's the only time he'll be appearing at the story…I think)

* * *

Kakashi caught site of the same man he saw earlier running outside the gate carrying the bag. 'Heh, he forgot to change back…' Kakashi thought and he rushed behind the man's back. He grabbed the man by the collar and the man froze up.  
  
"It's over Naruto, I got you now and you're not going anywhere…" Kakashi whispered.  
  
The man then turned into Naruto.  
  
"You've picked the wrong time to run away Naruto…" Kakashi added. He let go off Naruto. Naruto faced him and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"What the…?" Kakashi was startled, that Naruto was another Kage Bunshin which did a Henge.  
  
"Chikushou…where is he?" Kakashi asked out loud. 'I better use Kuchiyose…' he thought and then  
  
BOOM

"Nani?! What was the sound?" Kakashi turned around and he saw smoke rising from Konoha. He rushed back.

* * *

_… Under the shades of the trees they shall meet…  
  
…There it would be decided whether their paths would join or not…  
_  
Naruto ran in the forest wildly to avoid Kakashi. 'Damn he'd be using his dogs anytime now…' He thought while he ran. 'I better get away from here as fast as I can…'  
  
He ran fast. But after a few minutes he bumped into someone.  
  
"Itai, my back hurts…" He whispered while he nursed his back.  
  
"…Naruto-kun?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto lifted his head.  
  
"Hinata, what are you doing here? What's that bag for?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I have the same questions for you, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly.  
  
"You ran away, didn't you?" Naruto asked.  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
"I don't know why but…" Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Hinata who was sitting on the ground. "There should be a good reason, right?" He grinned.  
  
Hinata shyly took his hand and she stood up.  
  
"How about you, did you ran away?" She asked shyly.  
  
"I don't want to live in there anymore…" Naruto said.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask why?" Naruto asked.  
  
Hinata shook her head.  
  
Naruto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You must have a good reason too right? And besides, maybe this is not the right time to tell reasons…" Hinata smiled at him shyly.  
  
"Right, I have to get away from here…" Naruto said. "Where are you going anyway, do you have any idea where to go?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have any plans where to go next…" Hinata looked at the ground. "Listen, Naruto-kun…"  
  
"What is it, Hinata?"  
  
"Can…can I go with you?" She asked.  
  
"That's a great idea Hinata!!!"  
  
"So, can I?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Hinata smiled.  
  
"Come one, let's go!!!" Naruto took her by the hand.  
  
_…So it has been decided…  
  
…Their paths have been joined as one…  
  
…Together they shall venture through thick and thin…  
  
…Their friendship will develop and may even be something more…  
  
…And they don't know what the future may bring…  
  
…Will this adventure of theirs last long?  
  
…Or will this adventure come into an abrupt end?  
  
… Will they be able to keep away from the hell they've ran away from?  
  
…Or will they be just dragged back there by their destiny?  
  
…Let's wait and see, what happens next…  
  
…For their journey has just begun…

* * *

_

So there you have it! The last of the three prologues! Remember to leave a review ok?

Oh I almost forgot. I need names for certain new characters so I need a good source for Japanese names... can you suggest some sites? Leave it in your review. And could you give me some names for villages and towns... it can be made up or real... Thanks in advance...

AN:

1. Naruto has a reason for calling Kakashi just 'Kakashi-san' not 'Kakashi-sensei' anymore... I'll let him tell why in the upcoming chapters...

Till next time


	4. Chapter 1: Somewhere to stay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Well here is the first chap...hope you enjoy it!!!

To the following readers:

**Dragon Man 180**: Thanks for the source...

**HinatasBiggestFanBoy**: Its good you think it's nice.

**irukapooka**: I need made up ones or real ones. Any would be fine.

**joekool**: About Naruto going to the sand village: I think I would not let him go there...I already have plans on where they would go...

**AkiaBinZaid**: I actually planned to make this chapter longer...maybe the actual chapter length will be long...

**J-kwong**: Sorry for confusing you...It happens after the Sasuke runs away arc.

**xero-ghost**: There is a story behind Naruto calling kakashi just as Kakashi-san...maybe what you are thinking of is right...maybe...I'm goona show their travels and such but I'm gonna do a time lapse later on...

**ErkTheSlayer**: (gets the cup of Halo-halo) Thank you!!!

**Overlord of DARKNESS**: About putting Gaara in the story: Maybe I will...Maybe I won't...but if many of my readers wants him to be in the story...I will...

**To the other readers**: Thank you for thinking that this fic is nice/great/good...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Somewhere to stay…  
**  
Kakashi rushed back to Konoha only to find a destroyed building lying in crumbles…  
  
He approached the Chuunin examining the site.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked.  
  
The Chuunin who was kneeling at the ground, inspecting the building's shattered wall stood up and faced Kakashi.  
  
"We don't exactly know…"  
  
"It just went like 'boom!'…" Another man said it. Kakashi turned his head and saw Asuma walking towards him. As usual, Asuma was smoking. "How about you, what happened to you? All of us rushed here when it exploded. You were not here…and after minutes…here you are…out of breath…" Asuma added.  
  
Kakashi stared at him.  
  
"Sir, we have found out what it was!!!" Another Chuunin said to Asuma.  
  
"Tell me the details…" Asuma said lazily.  
  
"No, tell me." Kakashi said.  
  
The Chuunin stared at Asuma. "I'll be the one to report to Tsunade-sama. I have to tell her something." Kakashi said.  
  
"Fine, tell him." Asuma agreed.  
  
Kakashi gestured for the Chuunin to get closer. "Whisper it to me…" The Chuunin then whispered it to him.  
  
"Oh…" He whispered. "Listen; don't tell anyone besides the jounins here what you just found out, ok?" Kakashi asked. The Chuunin nodded.  
  
He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at Tsunade's office.  
  
"So tell me what happened." She ordered while almost dozing off.  
  
"There was a bomb Tsunade-sama, where it came from is still unknown…" Kakashi said.  
  
"Oh, it was a bomb…"  
  
"What shall we do, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Don't tell the public… what was the building that exploded?" She asked.  
  
"It was a restaurant, Tsunade-sama."  
  
"It perfectly suits the situation. Just tell the public that a gas tank was left open and there was an electricity spark that caused the explosion. Tell the restaurant owner what really happened and tell him to keep it down…" She said.  
  
"I will." Kakashi said.  
  
"You may go now…" She said.  
  
"There IS another problem, Tsunade-sama…"  
  
"What is it then? Spit it out…" She said.  
  
"Naruto ran away." Kakashi said plainly.  
  
"WHAT? NARUTO RAN AWAY?!" She said and then she was fuming with anger.  
  
"Yes he did…"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM, KAKASHI?" She asked with a loud voice and she looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
"I tried to, Tsunade-sama."  
  
Tsunade then calmed down. "Tell me the story then…"  
  
Kakashi was just about to tell the story when.  
  
"Tsunade-sama…!" A man barged in her office.  
  
"Huh, Hyuuga-sama, what are you doing?"  
  
"Have you seen my daughter?!"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"She has run away!!!" Hiashi said.  
  
"What a coincidence… I know someone who has run away too…" Kakashi whispered. Hiashi approached him and took him by the collar.  
  
"Who is it then?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"Please calm down, Hyuuga-sama…" Tsunade said.  
  
"I will not calm down until Kakashi tells me who this person that run away is… that person might be with my daughter!" He said.  
  
"Let him go first Hyuuga-sama." Tsunade said. Hiashi let go of Kakashi.  
  
"Tell me then…" Hiashi said after cooling down.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade and Kakashi said in unison.  
  
"What, Uzumaki Naruto has ran away?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"Yes he ran away, and Hatake Kakashi here will tell us first why…" Tsunade said. 'Damn, this is going to be long…first, I had to wake up suddenly because of the explosion and then this!!! Naruto, why did you have to run away?' Tsunade asked in her mind.  
  
"I don't know all the details Tsunade-sama, I just know that we had a previous misunderstanding and he has been having a hard time since the "Uchiha Sasuke retrieval mission", as you can see, Haruno Sakura is deeply infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto has promised her that he'd bring Sasuke back. Well, Naruto wasn't able to fulfill that promise and well, Sakura became angry at him (I'll let Naruto tell the WHOLE story about the reason he wants to leave Konoha to Hinata, what Kakashi is saying now is just based on his current knowledge) and she…" Kakashi paused.  
  
"She did what?" Tsunade urged Kakashi to continue. Hiashi was just listening intently.  
  
"She slapped Naruto…" Kakashi said. "And that was just yesterday… I don't know what happened next or if anything else happened to push him to run away from here." He added.  
  
"She slapped Naruto because of that Uchiha kid, eh? And you had a misunderstanding with him when?" She asked.  
  
"After Sakura slapped Naruto…" Kakashi replied.  
  
"And what about you, Hyuuga-sama, why did you think your daughter run away?" She turned her attention to the silent Hyuuga head.  
  
"Maybe she just wanted to run away from her obligations…" He said in a grim voice.  
  
Tsunade sighed. "**Maybe**…" She emphasized the word. "Or you're not telling the truth at all…" Tsunade said.  
  
"What makes you think that I am lying from you, Tsunade-sama?" He asked.  
  
"Hyuuga-sama, I know of your daughter's problems…her teacher, Kurenai, told me that…and you know; lying can't do anything good in our current situation…" She said.  
  
"Fine, I **was** lying from you…" He said.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"You're daughter have enough reasons to run away from you… If I was in your daughter's shoes, I would probably run away too…" She sighed. "You treated her like she wasn't your daughter, you treated her like an object that you wanted to throw away… and I suppose you need to reflect on the things you've done to her…" she stared at Hiashi. Hiashi turned paler and regret was clearly shown in his face.  
  
"You…you are right …" Hiashi said and he bowed his head and he left.  
  
"How about Naruto, if the Akatsuki finds out he has run away, I bet they would chase him down and take him if they can, what would we do about him?" Kakashi asked once Hiashi left the room.  
  
Tsunade closed her eyes and she looked like she was absorbed in deep thought. After a brief moment "We have to get him back…" She said.  
  
"I suggest you place guards at the country's exits or you hire some people because we'd be using a lot of ninjas to guard the country's exits. You can also send some search parties that will search for Naruto and at the same time, if possible, to search for the one that placed the bomb inside Konoha." Kakashi said.  
  
"I will think about all of it first, I will have an important meeting with all the Jounins and Chuunins tomorrow morning… and also the ANBU." She said. "Make sure you tell everyone…"  
  
"Yes, I will." Kakashi then left.

* * *

The next day in Konoha, everyone was very busy but the busy villagers had a feeling of fear in their hearts because of the explosion.  
  
"Hey, do you believe that the explosion was only because of a gas tank?" An old man asked the vendor of the newspapers in the stand. "Could be…" The vendor replied; she was a woman at the age of forty.  
  
"Hmmm…" Another man but younger than them said. He was currently reading the daily newspaper.  
  
"How about you young man, what do you think?"  
  
"It can be" He said. "But if it wasn't the truth, maybe they have a good reason of hiding it." He added.  
  
Far off the distance, a teenager with the ability to control bugs was listening in on the conversation.  
  
"So Shino, what are they talking about?" Another teenager with a dog beside him asked.  
  
"They're talking about the explosion last night." Shino said plainly.  
  
"Why is Hinata so late? She's usually the first to arrive here…" The other teenager said.  
  
"Maybe something happened, Kiba…" Shino said.  
  
Kiba cocked his head backward in frustration. "I don't like waiting this long…and where is Kurenai-sensei anyway?" He asked.  
  
Shino just shrugged.  
  
"I'm right here…" A woman said behind them.  
  
"Whoa Kurenai-sensei, when did you get here?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Just now…" She said.  
  
"Why are you late anyway, Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked.  
  
"There was an important meeting with the Hokage this morning." She said.  
  
"Hinata is really late today." Shino said.  
  
"She will not be joining us anymore." Kurenai said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked still with his usual tone.  
  
'Should I tell these kids?' Kurenai asked herself. "She…"  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"What is it, Shino?" Kurenai asked.  
  
"She has run away, right?" Shino asked.  
  
"How did you find out?" Kurenai asked.  
  
"I didn't find out, I just assumed…" Shino said.  
  
"SHE HAS RUN AWAY?" Kiba exclaimed.  
  
"Calmed down Kiba, you shouldn't be surprised…" Shino said.  
  
"Yeah, I shouldn't be surprised but…" "She has already developed some guts." Someone said. That someone was Neji passing by.  
  
"Wait, Hyuuga Neji!" Kurenai exclaimed.  
  
Neji stopped and looked at Kurenai.  
  
"What is the matter, Kurenai-san?" Neji asked.  
  
"Something tells me you helped her run away." She said.  
  
Neji closed his eyes and grinned. "True…" He said and he opened his eyes, a grin still prevailing in his face.  
  
"**You** helped her? **Hyuuga Neji**, **the Hyuuga Neji,** helped **her**? **Hyuuga Neji** helped a **main house member**? **Hyuuga Neji** helped **Hyuuga Hinata** who he almost killed at the chuunin exams?" Kiba asked frantically.  
  
"I just want her to live a happier life…" Neji said. "It was also a way for me to say sorry for the cruel things I've done to her…" He continued. He then turned. "If you don't want to believe it then don't, but it is true…" He then walked away.

* * *

At another place in Konoha, a pink haired girl sat alone under the shades of the cherry blossom trees.  
  
'Sasuke has left and now Naruto…' She thought.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Sakura, your sensei is here!!!" Sakura's mom exclaimed.  
  
Sakura rushed to the door.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I just want to tell you something…"  
  
"What is it then, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"Well…" Kakashi closed his eyes and scratched his head. 'How should I start this?'  
  
"Well?" Sakura asked to urge Kakashi to continue.  
  
"Well…"Kakashi sighed. "There's no more Team 7…"  
  
"No more Team 7" Sakura repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Naruto is not here anymore…" Kakashi said. "Since you are the only Team 7 member remaining, Tsunade-sama decided to remove Team 7 and just rearrange the teams…"  
  
"Naruto is not here anymore…" Sakura felt her knees weaken. 'Was it because of me?' She thought. "Where is Naruto?" She asked.  
  
"We don't exactly know…" Kakashi said.  
  
"Then do you mean that he left without anyone noticing him at all?" She asked.  
  
"I saw him last night but…he actually was able to escape from me." Kakashi said.  
  
Sakura lowered her head and she looked at the ground.  
  
"Sakura, don't blame yourself…" Kakashi said. "I got to go now…" Kakashi then left.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"How could I not blame myself?" Sakura asked herself out loud.  
  
_"Naruto where is Sasuke?"  
  
"I…I wasn't able to get him back…"  
  
"You promised! How could you…How could you not bring him back? I thought you can't go back on your word?"  
  
"But he tried to…"  
  
"No stop explaining anymore!!!"  
  
"Pak" (Sakura slapped Naruto)  
  
"I hate you!"_  
  
That conversation rang through her head clearly like it was really happening currently around her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she blamed herself for being so bad to Naruto.  
  
'He tried to make me happy and there I was…hurting him every time…' She thought.  
  
"Hey cheer up will ya?" A female voice said beside her. Sakura wiped away her tears and looked up. Ino was there standing and grinning at her.  
  
"Stop grinning, this is not a time to smile that way…" Sakura said in a low volume.  
  
Ino tilted her head sideward. "I know…" She then sat beside Sakura on the ground. They were both in silence. They were looking at the Cherry Blossom petals. Some were falling and Ino caught one.  
  
"Is it about Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked while observing the lone Sakura petal in her hand.  
  
"No it's not about him…" Sakura said still with her eyes observing the Sakura petals. A tone of sadness was in her voice.  
  
"Then who are you thinking about?" Ino asked.  
  
"Naruto…"  
  
"What about Naruto?" Ino asked. The lone Sakura petal was blown away by the wind from Ino's hand, it went towards Sakura. Sakura tried to catch it but wasn't able to.  
  
"He's not here anymore…" Sakura said while she watched the lone Sakura petal drift off and it later joined the other petals flying in the air.  
  
"He's not here anymore?" Ino asked.  
  
"I think he ran away…" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh…" She sighed. She then turned her head towards Sakura. Sakura then turned her head too. Their eyes met. Ino raised her eyebrows. "And you're blaming yourself…" She said.  
  
Sakura didn't reply.  
  
"Don't blame yourself…" Ino said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I know, you did hurt him but there may be a lot of things that has pushed him to run away from this place you know…" Ino said.  
  
Sakura sighed. "You may be right but I want to…at least…say sorry to him…" She said.

* * *

Tsunade was busy thinking deeply about the things that happened last night. 'Too many things happened last night… damn Naruto…why did you have to run away? Why?' Tsunade thought.  
  
"Uh, Tsunade-sama…" A man's voice broke her thoughts. It was Genma.  
  
"What is it?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"The three Sand-nins are here to see you."  
  
"Huh, what…Oh those three…" Tsunade said when she saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing behind Genma. 'I almost forgot about them…'  
  
"Tsunade-sama, forgive me but I must leave now…" Genma said. Tsunade nodded and he left.  
  
"So what are the three of you doing here?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"Gaara wants to ask something…" Temari said.  
  
"So Gaara, what did you want to ask?"  
  
"Where is Naruto? I can't find him anywhere…" Gaara said.  
  
"Well Naruto is…uhhh…" Tsunade paused. 'Should I tell these kids? Maybe I should, in case they meet him…I should persuade these three to try and convince Naruto to come back if they meet him…' Tsunade thought. "Naruto has run away." Tsunade said.  
  
"He ran away?!" Kankuro exclaimed.  
  
"I thought he loved this place?" Temari asked. "He tried so hard to protect this place and now he has run away?" She added.  
  
"We can say that he did love this place. We can say that he tried to protect it very hard, we can say that he once yearned for Konoha's acknowledgement…but certain things happened that change what he thinks of this place…" Tsunade said.  
  
"It was because of this village's hate, is it? I guess it is…It was right he ran away…he doesn't deserve this village's hate…he deserves acknowledgement that he should have gained before…he suffered so much for this village and look what the village has given him…only hate…" Gaara paused. Temari and Kankuro were startled that Gaara said so much. "I believe that he'll be able to find the acknowledgement he seeks somewhere else…" He added.  
  
Tsunade stayed silent.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Konoha, far from its gates, two teenagers traveled together. Those two teenagers were the ones who ran away last night from the place they called home. They were currently walking in the woods looking for shelter.  
  
The blonde hair boy then stopped walking.  
  
"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" The girl asked.  
  
"Are you sure you're not tired, Hinata?" The boy asked.  
  
Hinata shook her head. "Are you really, really sure you're not tired?"  
  
Hinata shook her head once more.  
  
Naruto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why d-do you ask anyway, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe I just don't want you to strain yourself…" Naruto started walking.  
  
Hinata blushed. She was slightly startled.  
  
"Hey I care…I am human and humans care for other people…" Naruto said.  
  
"Who said you're not human?"  
  
"…No one…" Naruto replied. "Are you comin' or what?" He asked.  
  
Hinata then rushed to his side.  
  
After minutes of walking, they caught site of a clear and clean stream.  
  
"Wow!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
The stream was sparkling because of the sun and there were a lot of big healthy fishes swimming in it.  
  
"Well, I bet we can find our breakfast here, Hinata." Naruto grinned.  
  
Hinata nodded and smiled.  
  
She then sat on a clean boulder and she gently placed her bag on the ground.  
  
Naruto meanwhile, plopped his bag down near Hinata's and approached the stream.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?" A female voice disturbed their peace. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to see who it was and they saw a woman maybe at the age of twenty standing right there.  
  
She had brown hair and onyx eyes. By the looks of her clothes which were simple and feminine, she was not a ninja. She wore a blue kimono which was slightly shorter in length and it allowed her to move and walk around comfortably.  
  
"We were just resting here and I was just about to catch some fish…" Naruto said.  
  
"Oh…" The woman whispered and she approached the two. "I'm sorry to disturb you…" The woman apologized.  
  
"No it's alright…" Hinata said.  
  
"I'm Chosi Chiaki; it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata…" Hinata smiled and held out her hand. Chiaki gently grabbed it and they shook hands.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said and he grinned.  
  
"Well would you like to come to my house? Since I disturbed you maybe I can cook you your breakfast." She smiled.  
  
"OK!!!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Well let's go then…" Chiaki said. Naruto and Hinata then quickly picked up their bags and they followed Chiaki.  
  
While they were walking,  
  
"So where do you live, Chiaki-san?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I live at the village of Shinkan." She said. "And please just call me Chiaki-chan…"  
  
"Is this 'village of Shinkan' far?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No." Chiaki said.  
  
"So what is this place like?" Naruto asked.  
  
"It's a pretty peaceful village. The villagers there are very friendly and kind." She said,  
  
"Then I guess we can stay here at this village, ne Hinata?"  
  
"I think so…" Hinata shyly said.  
  
"What do you mean by' staying at this village'? Don't you have somewhere else to go?"  
  
"Let's just say that we don't want to come back where we came from…" Naruto said.  
  
Chiaki didn't reply after that, they just continued walking. After a small amount of time, Naruto and Hinata caught sight of a small village that was pretty busy but it looked peaceful.  
  
Chiaki led them inside the village and she led them in front of a small house.  
  
"It's pretty small but it's pretty comfy in there." Chiaki smiled.  
  
They went inside. The house was pretty simple. There were two rooms. The dining room and living room was linked together. The kitchen was separated.  
  
"Sit down; make yourselves feel at home…" Chiaki said. Naruto and Hinata sat in a chair in front of the dining table. Meanwhile, Chiaki went inside the kitchen. "Please wait for a while. I'm just going to prepare some food for the both of you!!!" Chiaki shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok!!!" Naruto replied. "So Hinata…this place…is somewhat nice…do you think of the same thing?" Naruto asked Hinata.  
  
"Are y-you asking me?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Heh, you're the only one in here who can speak…" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking of something…" Hinata apologized.  
  
"It's Ok…"  
  
Hinata smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah, this place…is nice…" Hinata said.  
  
"So do you want to stay here?"  
  
"How about you, do you want to stay here?"  
  
"I'm the one asking you…" Naruto said.  
  
"Why are you asking a-anyway?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Because if you would stay here…I would too…" Naruto said.  
  
"Really, you…you would stay with me?"  
  
Naruto nodded. "Yeah I would. So do you want to stay here?"  
  
"Well since this place is nice…staying here would be fine…" Hinata said.  
  
Naruto grinned. "This would be a nice place to get to know you better, ne Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.  
  
'Did he just call me 'Hinata-chan'?' Hinata thought. She blushed "Y-you think so?" She nervously said. "Yeah…I would like to know you better…" Naruto said. Hinata blushed more. "Well, we could stay put for now since we already found a place where we could stay…" He added.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't put more NaruHina in it but there will be more in the next chapter... 


	5. Chapter 2: Finding a job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Here I am again. Here's the next chap. And BTW yay for the naruhinaness in chapter 238!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Finding a job...**

Kakashi stood silently in front of the memorial stone. The memorial stone had hundreds of names carved in it. Those were the names of the heroes, the heroes who died 14 years ago when a youma attacked the hidden village of the leaf.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Yondaime-sama, what are you going to do with that child?" _

"_I will seal the youma inside this baby..."_

"_But..."_

"..._What if the village hates him after this? What if they will hate him because of the youma sealed inside him... because of the youma which almost destroyed this village?"_

"_All I wish for him is that the village considers him as their hero not as the monster they feared. And I hope...I hope that they will not hate him...If they do...I hope that he doesn't get overpowered with his emotions with this hate...And I hope that he doesn't get controlled by his fate but he is the one that gets to control it..."_

"_Yondaime-sama...after this you'll be..."_

"_Don't worry Kakashi...It can't be helped...I must protect this village...at any cost...after all I am the Hokage and it is my job..."_

"_Sensei..."_

"_You're a good man Kakashi, you were a good student of mine...and because of the things you did, I trust you...and hopefully when the time comes you will take care of this child...I entrust him in your hands..."_

"_Hai, Sensei, I will take care of him..."_

"_Make sure of that Kakashi, it is the last order I give to you before I leave this world...make sure you take care of him..."_

"Gomen Yondaime-sama, my sensei...I've failed your trust...Naruto away from this village because of the hate they've thrown towards him...I have failed...you've entrusted me with so much of your trust but I...I..." Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Forgive me..." He whispered. "I just hope...I hope he doesn't turn into an evil person...if that will happen...all our efforts will just go in vain..." He said.

---

After eating a meal, Chiaki left them and fixed the kitchen up. They were once again left alone to talk.

"Hey Naruto-kun, don't you think that...think that she's too kind...?" She asked after making sure that Chiaki couldn't hear them.

"You think she's too kind?" Naruto asked while patting his full stomach.

"I...I'm not sure but...for me...it's very unusual that she let us eat in her house just because she disturbed us...I mean...we are complete strangers to her..." She said.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. To Hinata, he looked like he was deeply thinking of something...something very serious... "So..." He paused.

"So...what...?" Hinata urged him to continue.

"So where would we stay?" He asked.

Hinata sweat dropped. She expected Naruto to react about what she said concerning Chiaki's 'kindness' "I...don't know Naruto-kun..."

"Well then...we better..."

"Hey!" Chiaki greeted them.

"Oh Chiaki-chan, we didn't notice you..." Hinata said, Chiaki sat down and smiled

"Chiaki-chan...we better go now..." Naruto said and he stood up. Hinata stood up after him.

"You're going already? Why don't we have a little chat? I get bored here most of the time and I very much appreciate if you would stay..." Chiaki said.

"I dunno, Chiaki-chan...we better find somewhere to stay..." Naruto said and he scratched his cheek.

"You won't find any apartments here..." She said.

"What do you mean, Chiaki-chan?" Hinata asked.

"You see...a year ago...this area was a part of a town called 'Kyouko' this part was its outskirts...but something bad happened. We, the villagers of this village that were once townspeople of Kyouko had to leave that part... because of the rebellion...there is like a civil war out there..."

Naruto plopped down the ground "Rebellion...there's a rebellion near here?" He asked.

"Yeah...we didn't want to get mixed up in that thing so we left it...so you can say this village is very young..."

"Does Kyouko still exist?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah it does..."

"But what does an apartment have to do with this?" Naruto asked.

"Well as I have already said, this is a very young village STILL under development, and there are currently no apartments yet, they are still constructing it...you'll only find residential buildings, a few shops and some more here..."

Naruto pouted. "Then...where will we stay?"

Chiaki stayed silent.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should leave this place and just find another place where we could stay..." Hinata suggested.

"I guess..." Naruto said.

"If you want to get out of here, it's either you go back to where I find you and pass the forests leading to the village of mikomi or you pass the town of Kyouko..." Chiaki said. "The forest leading to mikomi is filled with traps made by the Koga..."

"Eh, Chiaki-chan, what's the Koga?" Hinata asked.

"It's an old ninja group...I don't know much about it..." Chiaki said. "Then, let me continue...if you take the path that would pass Kyouko, you could get tied up with the rebellion there..."

"Looks like we have to take the forest..." Naruto said.

"I don't suggest that..." Chiaki said.

"Why?"

"As I've already told you, that forest is filled with traps. Someone...that was chased into there...died..." Chiaki suddenly looked pale.

"Then...we have to pass Kyouko..."

"I'm afraid that that isn't a good choice either..." Chiaki said.

Naruto pouted. "Eh, why is it?"

"Because of you'll go there... you'll only get tied up with the rebellion..." She said.

"Then...where shall we stay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Now that's a problem..."

"Yeah, and we have to consider money too..."

"I have money..."

"That won't last forever..."

"Then we shall look for a place to work!"

"Now...now...where shall we stay?" Hinata asked again.

"I know!" Chiaki snapped her fingers. Naruto and Hinata looked at her. "You can stay here!!!" Chiaki said.

"Really, we can?" Naruto asked. His eyes sparkled in happiness.

"But..."

"But...?" Hinata urged her to continue.

"I only have one extra room here..." Chiaki said.

Hinata blushed. "That means..." She whispered.

"Eh, what does that mean?"

Chiaki laughed. "You two will have to sleep in the same room as long as you plan to stay here, or as long as the apartments are not finished yet." Chiaki said.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. "But...I'm a boy... and Hinata is a girl...a boy and a girl sleeping in one room..." He thought aloud.

Hinata looked away and blushed. "Is that the only way, Chiaki-san?" she asked.

Chiaki laughed once again. "Aw, come on Hinata! I'm sure Naruto wouldn't do anything to you! He...looks...very innocent...and besides, you are still young..." She smiled at Naruto teasingly.

"Mou...Chiaki...are you doing this on purpose?" Naruto pouted once again.

"No, I'm not..." She said and giggled. "I just met you two so why would I want to get the two of you together by letting you stay under one roof, in one room?" She asked.

"But what if...?"

"What if the others, your neighbors think that we eloped?" She stuttered. "Because we didn't elope you see...we just crossed "

"Eh, you didn't elope?" She asked.

"Of course, we didn't!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was wrong..." Chiaki laughed.

"Why did you think we eloped anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because you guys look good together..." Chiaki smiled.

"We do?" Naruto asked. Chiaki nodded. Hinata was like a tomato now.

"So, are you gonna stay here or not?" She asked.

"We have no choice. So yeah, we will..." Naruto said.

Chiaki stood up. "Guys, come with me, I'll show the room." She said. Naruto and Hinata stood up and followed her. They passed the kitchen and they were now on a short hallway. It had three doors.

"Well, my room is here..." She pointed at the second door. "And your room is here..." She approached the first door and she opened it. The room was not very large, two people would fit inside. It had a big cabinet and two futons. "It doesn't look really nice and it's not big... but I guess you guys could stay here." She said.

"The bathroom is the last the door at this hallway." She said before Naruto and Hinata went inside the room. Naruto then dropped his bag on the ground as well as Hinata. "So I guess you guys are going to stay here for a while, right?" The two nodded. "Listen, I have to go somewhere... you guys can do anything except destroying the village okay? I'll be back before nightfall." Chiaki said.

"Don't worry, Chiaki-chan...we won't destroy this village..." Naruto grinned.

"Then, I will see you later..."

"Wait, Chiaki-chan..."

"What is it Hinata?"

"Do we have to pay rent?"

"Well since you will be consuming electricity, water and food in my house...I guess you do..."

"How much do we have to pay?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see...I'll tell you later... I have to go now...bye..."

---

"Hmmm... this is bad..." Tsunade thought aloud.

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"We're down by three ninjas, and the village is not completely repaired yet. Almost all of our ninjas are out on a mission. Akatsuki and Orochimaru is just around the corner... and Kami-sama... we don't even know where that bomb came from." Tsunade sighed.

"I see..." Shizune said while pouring some tea in the cup for Tsunade. After pouring it, she placed it near Tsunade.

Tsunade took it and she drank a small amount of tea. Tsunade sighed once again.

"What's the matter now?" Shizune asked.

"Really, all I want to do now is drink some hot sake and relax... and maybe some gambling would also be fine." She sighed. She then stretched her arms. "But..." She smiled at Shizune. "...I have to work harder now since all of this things happened!" She said.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Shizune asked.

"Ah, Shizune...it's me Kakashi. Is Tsunade-sama in?" The one who knocked said.

"Kakashi-san, please come in. Tsunade-sama is here." Shizune said. The door opened and Kakashi went in.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you, but I need to talk to you about something." Kakashi said with seriousness evident in his visible eye.

"And what is it?" Tsunade said.

"I would just like to know what your plans about Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"Sit down first Kakashi..." So Kakashi sat down on a chair.

"Would you like some tea?" Shizune asked.

"No thanks..." Kakashi said.

"Well as I've already told all of you, we are going to secure all possible entry and exit points here in the fire country. That way it will be possible to stop any incoming attacks. We can also stop the two from leaving the country so it will be easier to find them..." Tsunade paused.

"Who will be sent to search for them, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I was thinking if it would be possible if I would send the perverted sennin to search for the two..."

"But...!"

"Jiraiya plans to make Naruto his official apprentice... I believe that he will come to me later about this matter..."

"But Tsunade-sama...I want to be the one to search for him..."

"Kakashi..." Tsunade sighed "I know it's hard to accept but... Jiraiya knows Naruto more than you do..." Kakashi looked at the ground.

"I..."

"Raise your head! We don't need ninjas sulking in grief right now! You will be a better help in here..." Tsunade said.

"I see..." Kakashi said and he stood up. "Thank you for informing me..." Kakashi left.

---

"So Hinata, where do you think we can go find a job?" Naruto popped the question when Chiaki left. He then removed his forehead protector and he placed it inside his bag. Hinata did what he did too.

"I guess we should have asked Chiaki-san that..."

"... but she's gone and it's just noon and well she'll be back later..."

"What do we do now?"

"Why don't we find it ourselves?" Naruto wondered.

"I guess that's possible..." Hinata said.

"So let's go find that job!!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the wrist. He almost dragged her but she didn't mind. Soon they were out of the house.

Naruto started walking but Hinata grabbed his jacket.

"Hmmm... what's the matter now, Hinata?"

"Anou, Naruto-kun...do you think we should lock the house up?" Hinata asked.

"But Chiaki didn't give us a key yet..." Naruto said.

"I know..."

"Should we?" Hinata asked.

"I don't exactly know..."

The two then found themselves silently staring at the house's door. They were wondering if they should lock the place.

"I think we should lock it up..." Hinata broke the silence.

"If we lock it, we won't be able to enter the house when we come back..."

"It would be better, Naruto-kun...if the something in the house gets stolen, Chiaki-chan will scold us..."

"I think your right... we should just come back when she's probably back, ne?"

"Yes, I think that's the right thing to do..."

---

"Hey, Tsunade..." Jiraiya said.

"I was waiting for you..." Tsunade said.

"You were?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"Now, now don't get me wrong..." Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

"Relax, I was just joking..." Jiraiya grinned.

"So are you going or not?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"I'll take that as a yes..." Tsunade said. "So when will you leave?" She asked.

"As soon as possible..."

"Good..." Jiraiya then approached the door of her office.

He opened the door "Jiraiya..."

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"When you find my little brother... be sure to take him back..."

"I'll try my best." Jiraiya said.

---

Naruto and Hinata were walking in the streets of the small village. They saw that a lot of buildings were still on construction. Chiaki was telling the truth. There were no apartments, just houses, markets, and a few other shops.

While they were walking, they saw a sign outside a mart saying "Helpers wanted" They went inside and they saw a man in his fifties sitting next to a counter. His hair was gray and he had a big built. Naruto could tell that maybe when that man was young, he was a warrior or something else. The chime placed near the door made a sound and the man looked at the two.

"Welcome!" The man happily greeted them.

"Anou, mister, there was a sign there saying you needed helpers... do you still need them?" Naruto asked.

"The both of you are new here, right?" The man asked.

"Yes, we are..." Hinata said.

"So how about that sign?" Naruto asked.

"You're interested?" The man asked.

"That is why we are asking!" Naruto said.

"You know, I'm against child labor..." The man said. His dark eyes were questioning them.

"But we really need it!!!" Naruto said.

"Don't you have your families? Go home..." The man said.

Hinata and Naruto didn't move.

The man stared at them with curiosity. "Don't tell me you don't..." He said.

"Listen mister, I don't even know my parents..."

"My family doesn't want me..."

"Well shouldn't you have, at least, guardians to take care of you?" The man asked.

"We are from another village..."

"Hmmm... then you need money?"

"Of course we do..." Naruto said.

"Tell me why I want to hire the both of you..."

"...Because we would do our best!!!" Naruto said.

There was silence while the man stared at them. Naruto and Hinata waited anxiously for the man's answer.

"Then...you are hired..."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto... and she is Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said.

"Chosi Yoshitsune..." The man introduced his self.

"Chosi...? Are you related to Chiaki-chan?" Hinata asked.

"You know her?"

"We rent a room at her place..." Hinata said.

"Well, yes I am related to her...she is my daughter..." Yoshitsune said. "Listen, would it be fine if you start tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think its okay, ne Hinata?"

"Yes it would be fine..." Hinata said.

"Then tomorrow it shall be!" The man cheerfully said.

---

"Father..." A girl called out.

A man stared at the girl with his white eyes.

"What is it, Hanabi?" The man asked.

"Is it true?" She asked while she faced the Hyuuga Head in a room where she would usually find him. "Is it true that my sister has run away?" She added.

Her father silently stared at her for a while before nodding. He closed his eyes "Is that all you need to ask?" He questioned her.

"The elders want to talk to you..." Hanabi said.

"Tell them I am in no condition to discuss some matters with them... Is that all?"

"Hai, that's all..." She said.

"Now leave me in peace... and Hanabi..."

"What is the matter, father?"

"No... it's nothing...you may leave now..." Hiashi said.

---

"Look Hinata!" Naruto said and he grabbed Hinata's wrist again, but this time gentler. He pointed to the west.

"Wow..." That was all that Hinata could say. Naruto has just showed her that the sun was now setting. After touring the whole village, they found a small lake in the west side of the village. They came there in a good time, the sun was just setting.

Naruto found a big tree stump and he sat down. "Sit down, too..." He said while patting the free side of the big stump. Hinata blushed. "Come on, sit down, I won't bite you, Hinata..." Naruto grinned. Hinata slowly approached the tree stump and she sat down near Naruto. She found herself sitting very close to Naruto. Her heart was racing and she felt this very hot sensation in her face. She tried to contain herself.

"Calm down, Hinata..." Naruto said while he watched the sun set.

As soon as Naruto said that, Hinata's heart beat became normal. She would just blush. But...she stared at Naruto. She smiled while she watched him. He had a very warm smile in his face while he watched the beautiful sun set. The place darkened and soon the stars became visible. Naruto raised his head to gaze at the stars. Hinata was still looking at him. Still, a smile as warm as his was pasted in her face.

"You know Hinata...when I was small...I had ALL the time in the world to gaze at the stars...but I was alone..." He frowned and his face saddened. "Thank you..." He said.

"Eh, thank you for what?" Hinata asked while she blushed furiously.

"Because of you, I had a chance to watch the stars together with someone..."

"Why, hadn't Iruka-sensei watched the stars with you before?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "All we get to do is eat in Ichiraku... after that he goes home... he is after all a busy man..." Naruto said.

"I see..." Hinata said. "Then, Naruto-kun, it is my pleasure to gaze at the stars with you..." She said. Naruto looked at her and he smiled.

"It's getting late; I bet Chiaki is home now... we better go back..."

---

"Hmm... I wonder where those two went..." Chiaki thought aloud. She was sitting in a chair.

"Chiaki, we're back!!!" a boy shouted.

She stood up to meet the two by the door.

"Oho, where did the two of you go?" She asked.

"Nowhere special... we just toured the town..." Naruto said.

"I don't believe you..." Chiaki teased them with a grin.

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Listen, there is nothing going on between us, okay!" He said.

"Fine, fine..." Chiaki said.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the long wait... I'm very busy and I had to send my pc to a repair shop because of some viruses... anyway all is fine now. R&R please. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Excerpt from "For You, I will" chapter 2

"That was your dream, Naruto-kun...you shouldn't give up..." Hinata said.

"But Hinata-chan...you are my dream..."

So that's all! 'Till next time....


	6. Chapter 3: First day of work

**Sorry for the late update...enjoy this chap. I would just like to tell you all that this fic might exceed more than 10 chaps since I'm planning to put in 4 arcs here...we are currently on the 1st arc... again Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: To my misfortune...I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First day of work**

The birds flapped their wings lively to welcome the morning. They fly in the sky high above like it had no boundaries. They were, nevertheless free after all. Below, in the soil where humans and animals roam, a small village stands; a village by the name of Shinkan.

This village is young, born because of the rebellion that has started months ago in the neighboring town. The villagers who leave here were once townspeople of Kyouko. They made this small and young village because they did not want to take part of the rebellion and because they cannot stand the cruelty of the one that has ruled the town.

A man in this village watched the birds soaring in the blue sky. His black eyes were seeking happiness in its sight. Ah, how he envied the freedom and the happiness that this birds had.

"How I wish I had their happiness and freedom…" He said aloud while he rubbed his chin. Soon the lone bird flying at one are were joined by a smaller one. It seemed like the small one was its child.

The man sighed again. He too had a child, unfortunately his child had left him and now he lived alone in the world.

The reason why his child left was because he had done a terrible deed, a deed that broke her heart and the heart of many.

'It had to be done…' He thought while his calloused feet carried him to his workplace. A small mart it was, a small mart that he himself built.

He unlocked it and went inside. He scanned his eyes around the room to see if everything was in place. Yes, everything was in place, though there was dust in a few places.

Now, now, he remembered. Just yesterday two teenagers asked him for a job and he hired them. Where are they? He asked.

Now he laughed at his stupidity! He never even told them what time they have to come and work.

'I am sure getting old…' He said while he scratched his head.

---

His child was also living in this small village. His child lived by the name he gave her, Chiaki.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Chiaki asked her two new companions.

The male one grinned at her. "We're going to work." He said.

"Oh so you managed to find a job, eh? Good thing but where are you guys working anyway?" Chiaki asked.

"We're working on a mart down the street, oh…yeah! He's your father right?" Naruto asked with his usual cheery manner.

Chiaki turned pale and she froze. Her mouth almost dropped. Hinata noticed. "Anou…Chiaki-chan, what is wrong?" Hinata asked.

Chiaki snapped off. "Oh sorry…yeah he is my father…so how's he doing?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Naruto asked.

"Well I've been busy…" Chiaki said.

"Well we don't know him much yet but we'll check up on him later…" Naruto said.

"Ok, but…don't tell him that I've been asking okay?" Chiaki pleaded.

"Hmm…"

"Please?"

"Ok, I don't know why but if you insist then I will not tell him…" Naruto said. "Eh, what time are we going to work anyway?" Naruto turned to Hinata.

Hinata panicked and she started twiddling her fingers. "I don't know…"

"If I were you, Naruto…you better go to work now. Shops here open early." Chiaki suggested.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "YOSH, it's time to work hard!!!" He said. Chiaki and Hinata smiled because of his cheerfulness. "Hinata, we have to get going now!!!" He took Hinata by the hands now. Hinata blushed. "We'll see you later then, Chiaki-chan!!!" He said before leaving Chiaki's house.

---

The door swung open gently. It revealed two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"Ah, it's you two…" Yoshitsune smiled.

Naruto grinned. "Are we late, old man?" He asked.

"You were late just for a few minutes. Don't worry; I won't take that off your pay. It was my fault." The old man said.

"Anou…Yoshitsune-san…at what time do we have to be here?" Hinata asked.

Yoshitsune cupped his chin and raised his eyebrow. "Hmmm, let's see…I open the shop at eight in the morning…you should be here a few minutes before it opens." He said.

Naruto nodded.

Yoshitsune stood up from his seat. "Follow me, I'll show you around this mart of mine…" Yoshitsune said.

Naruto and Hinata followed him. They went around the shelves of the mart which contained the items they were selling.

"Just the shelves, nothing much…but you still have to help keep it looking orderly." He said. After passing the shelves, they saw a short hallway and a door. They went there and Yoshitsune opened the door. They saw four lockers. There was a bench near the wall. "Here are the lockers." They then saw two doors, one at the left part of the wall and one at the right part.

Naruto pointed at the right one. "What's that room?"

"It's the comfort room."

Naruto then pointed to another one. "What's that other room?"

"That's the storage… I'll send you there to check the inventory."

"How do we exactly…ugh…check the inventory?" Naruto scratched his head.

Hinata giggled. "Simple Naruto-kun, we just have to count how much there is…so we don't run out of stock." Hinata smiled.

"Oh…"

Yoshitsune cleared his throat. "Speaking of inventory….I'll ask you two now to check it." He smiled. "I'll just go back to the counter. Give me the list when you finish." He then went outside.

---

Naruto and Hinata were left inside the locker room.

"Anou…Naruto-kun…" Hinata tugged his jacket.

"Oh yeah…we have to check the inventory." He grinned. They went inside the left room.

The room was big and it was full of shelves with boxes. The shelves were labeled. They approached the desk near the door. There was a paper with names of items written in it. Lying beside it was a pen. Hinata took it.

"Let's start now…Naruto-kun…" She said.

Naruto nodded.

---

"Ok, so one item down…" Naruto said. They just finished counting how much tissue paper the mart has in the stock. Naruto took a look in the list. "Nani?!" He exclaimed.

Hinata started at him. "Why, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"There are like hundred items there!!!" He said.

"I know…" Hinata said.

"Are you sure we can finish this?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and said, "Anou…two heads are better than one…"

"Oh yeah…right…" He agreed. He then straightened up. "We have a different item up there, right?" He said pointing at the upper part of the shelf. Hinata nodded. Naruto then read the label. "It says 'Cotton'"

"N-Naruto-kun…it's too high…" She whispered.

Naruto looked around and saw a ladder. He approached it and pushed it towards where Hinata was standing.

"Here…" He grinned. "Hey, Hinata…"

"…What is it?" She asked shyly.

"You know…I think we'll be able to finish checking the inventory if I count another one and you count that." He suggested.

Hinata took a step up the ladder. "You think so?" She asked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I would want to finish this now…it's so boring here…" He scratched his cheek.

"Do whatever suits you, Naruto-kun…" She smiled.

Naruto then went to another shelf. Hinata continued to climb the ladders. Once she reached the desired height. She started to count.

After minutes, Naruto ran back to where Hinata was while keeping the quantity of the item he counted in mind.

"Hinata!!!" He called out.

By that time, Hinata was jotting down the quantity in the paper. When she heard Naruto, she became startled and she lost balance. 'Oh no, I'm going to fall down.' She thought.

Naruto noticed that Hinata lost balance so he used his ninja speed to catch her.

Hinata shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Instead of hitting the ground she fell into something else instead. She opened her eyes and she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Whew, that was a close one, Hinata…" He grinned at her.

Hinata blushed. Naruto caught her in his arms and she was still there. "T-thank you…" She stammered. "Anou…"

"Nani…?" He asked.

"Y-you…can put me down now…" She said.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed and he instantly but gently put Hinata down on the ground.

Hinata turned away to hide the blush on her face.

"Eh, did I do anything wrong Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"Then why are you hiding your face? Are you angry at me because I startled you?" He asked. Hinata didn't see but he was pouting while his arms were crossed.

She shook her head again. She shyly spun around. She was looking down on the ground with the hope that he wouldn't see her red face.

"Then, if I didn't do anything bad…I was just about to tell you how much canned tuna the mart has in stock…" He then picked up the paper and pen on the ground. "Hmmm…how many was it again?" He asked himself. "Gah, I forgot!!!" He exclaimed.

Hinata looked up and saw the funny faces Naruto was making. She giggled. Naruto then heard her giggles and he stared at her.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. Hinata shook her head with a smile.

"Ah, then why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Anou…because…" Hinata paused. 'Should I tell him that he looks cute? Should I? Should I? Should I?' She panicked inside her head as she blushed and as Naruto waited for her answer.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in anticipation for her answer. "Well…?" He asked.

"Anou…Anou…it is…because…you…you…lookverycute!" She rushed her words because of her embarrassment. She blushed after saying it.

Naruto raised his eyebrows higher. He was only able to understand her until the 'you' part. He scratched his head. "What was it again, Hinata?" He asked innocently.

"Anou…" She played with her index finger. "…It's because…you…you…look…very cute…" She blushed after saying it slowly.

"Oh is that it?" He turned around to hide his blush. He then laughed.

"Why…are you…laughing Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He turned around and faced Hinata. "I already know." He said with a big grin. Hinata giggled. "We better get back to our work. I'll go count that part again…"

---

"Well then Yoshi-san, thanks for the warm accommodation." The man said before leaving his mart.

"Come again!!!" Yoshitsune said with a smile. He was glad that he was earning money. He was glad that some had understood him and forgiven him for the deed.

_Chiaki…_

The name of his daughter echoed in his head. He now felt very sad. Even if his daughter left him, he understands her.

"_Yamero! Don't explain anymore!!! You and Katsuhiko, the both of you were in this together!!! The both of you killed Masahiko, my Masahiko!!!" _

"_Chiaki…please listen to me…I didn't have any choice…" _

"_I know…because you're your brother's pawn… you didn't have any choice because you are his pawn…" _

"_That's right! I am his pawn…Masahiko needed to die…he needed to die so we can live…" _

"_Lies, all of it are lies!!!" _

"Anou…Yoshitsune-san…" Yoshitsune heard a girl say.

He lifted his head and saw his two helpers.

"Oh, it's you…" He forced a smile. He then looked at his wristwatch. "It's almost time for lunch. Are the two of you done yet?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Almost…" He grinned.

"I bet the both of you are hungry now…here…" He took out two slips from his pocket. Naruto took it and looked at it.

"Free…ramen…" He read. "FREE RAMEN?!" He now exclaimed.

"You two can have that…there's a ramen house nearby and I know him. Just tell him I gave you that stub."

"Hey, Yoshi-san… does he cook good ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Well…he does." Yoshitsune smiled.

---

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the ramen house. They saw that it was a busy one. Many people were eating.

"Ah, welcome!!!" The man cooking some ramen said. He was still young. Naruto and Hinata sat in front of him. "Well then what would you have?" He asked.

Naruto looked at the menu. Hinata lightly nudge his side with her elbow.

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked.

"I think you should give him the stub first…" She suggested.

"Oh right…" He pulled out the paper from his pocket. "Here…" He held it out to the ramen owner.

"Hmmm…" The man took a look. "Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Old man Yoshitsune gave that to us." Naruto grinned.

"Old man Yoshitsune, eh? So how is he?" The man asked.

"He is fine, sir…" Hinata said.

"Are you his relatives?"

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads. "We help him in his mart." Naruto said while still looking at the menu.

"The two of you are new here, right?" The man asked.

"Yeah, we are." Naruto replied.

"I'm Akechi Eisuke, you two are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Eisuke smiled at them. "Nice meeting the both of you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Naruto and Hinata said unison.

"So have you decided what your order will be?"

"I'll have pork ramen." Naruto said with a wide gin. "How about you Hinata, what will you have?" Naruto asked.

"Me…? Maybe I'll just eat what you will eat." She said shyly.

"Then two pork ramen it is!" Eisuke started cooking.

Hinata sat in silence while Naruto fidgeted in his seat impatiently because he was already hungry.

"So Hinata…would you mind if I call you 'Hinata-chan'?" Naruto said while his blue eyes were fixed on her white ones.

Hinata blushed. "I-I…w-wouldn't mind Naruto-kun…" She stammered.

"Then from now on, I will call you Hinata-chan!" Naruto announced.

Hinata just blushed and she smiled shyly at Naruto.

After a few minutes, "Here you go!" Eisuke served their ramen.

He set in front of them. Naruto and Hinata took chopsticks and broke them.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said it in a loud manner while Hinata just whispered it.

They began eating it. Eisuke watched them dig in on what he cooked.

"So do you like it?" Hinata nodded.

"It tastes real good!" Naruto said. "But…" His face saddened. "It is not as good as Ichiraku's ramen…" He whispered.

"What was it again?" Eisuke asked him.

"Ah, nothing…! It's nothing! It tastes really good!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Hey Hinata-san…" Eisuke whispered at Hinata. He leaned closer. "Is Naruto-san your boyfriend?" He asked in a whisper. Naruto heard it and he choked on his food while Hinata blushed very much. Eisuke panicked and he instantly gave Naruto a glass of water. Naruto took it and drank it.

"Hinata-chan is just my friend!" He said while catching his breath.

"Oh, what a waste…you two looked so good together…you make such a good pair." He frowned.

Hinata just blushed. After awhile, she continued eating her ramen. Naruto ordered more.

Eisuke entertained his other customers. When Naruto finished eating, (Hinata was already finished) he turned his attention to them again.

"See you again, Eisuke!" Naruto stood up from his seat and gave Eisuke the pay for his extra ramen.

"Wait!" Eisuke exclaimed. He then brought out a plastic bag with something inside. He placed it before Naruto

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"That's for old man Yoshitsune." He smiled. "It's not free. Tell him that he should come here and pay for it himself. And one more thing…Come again!" He grinned.

---

"Oh so the two of you are back." Yoshitsune smiled at his two helpers. Naruto then gave him the bag.

"Hn…what's this?" He asked while examining it.

"Food…Eisuke wanted me to give you that. He says that you should go there and pay for it yourself." Naruto said.

"Oh…maybe that young lad wants to talk to me again….well you two can go back to your work now…" Yoshitsune said.

---

"Ack!!!" Naruto mentally cursed himself while going back to square one in counting the item he was supposed to. It had been a long span of time and yet he hadn't even finished that one item yet. Every time he would count it, his mind would just fly and think of a certain blue haired girl which is his friend.

"One…" He said in his mind. He sighed. He was getting very irritated now. It was like his tenth attempt at counting that item. "Two…" He continued. He picked up the pace of his count.

"_Oh what a waste…you two look so good together, you make such a good pair."_

"Hn…where was I again?" He asked himself as his hand hovered at a box. "Kuso!!!" He cursed in a whisper. He then mumbled other curses under his breath.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" A girl called out his name. Naruto, who was currently using the ladder, was the one that fell now. "N-Naruto-kun…!" Hinata exclaimed and rushed at his side.

Naruto used his hand to lift him off the ground. After a moment he found himself sitting. He massaged his face which met the ground first. His eyes twitched because of the sting of pain the aftershock of the fall left him.

"I-is anything broken, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No…nothing is broken…" Naruto grinned. Hinata sighed in relief. She then smiled. Naruto found his self staring at Hinata a little openmouthed. Her smile shot a feeling of warmth through his body.

_She's cute…_

Naruto thought in his mind.

…_very cute…_

He ended up staring at her.

Hinata felt a feeling of heat creep up her cheeks. Yes, she was blushing again. "N-Naruto-kun, is t-there s-something w-r-wrong?" She stammered out the question. She was having difficulty speaking because of the sticky stare that Naruto was giving her.

She then saw Naruto raise his hand. What he did struck her heart.

He pinched her pale face lightly and Naruto's actions earned him a fiercer blush form Hinata.

"…Nothing…" He smiled.

After a brief moment of silence, "A-are you f-finished c-counting t-that, N-Na-Naruto-kun?" She still stuttered.

"Wha? Oh that?" He let out a gentle laugh. "Unfortunately…not yet…" He flashed Hinata a foxy grin. "How about you, have you finished the other part?" He asked. Hinata nodded at him, still with a blush on her face.

"You finished it already?" He scratched his head. "Oh well…guess I should finish this part too…" He said. He stood up and offered a helping hand to Hinata who was also sitting on the ground.

Hinata took his hand and stood up with his help. "I'll help you count Naruto-kun…" She said, this time without stuttering.

"Nah, I'll be fine by myself…" He said.

"But, I want to…" Hinata looked down at the ground.

Now, now…Hinata was making cute faces that Naruto found hard to resist right now…

He sighed.

"Fine…" He smiled at her. "If you want to help then you can…two heads are better than one, ne?"

Hinata raised her head and she smiled at Naruto.

---

A certain Chuunin was seating on a bed. He was holding a piece of crumpled paper. His eyes were sad and his lips formed a frown.

"Naruto…why…did you ran away…?" He whispered.

He then suddenly heard footsteps. He looked up and saw the frog Hermit.

"J-Jiraiya-sama…" He said.

"Hmmm…what are you doing here, Iruka?" Jiraiya asked.

He forced out a smile and ended up with a fake one. "I was hoping to find something that would say where he went…but I ended up seeing this…" He unclenched his fist. "A letter…" He looked down at it and he removed the paper from its crumpled state. "He…left this for me…" he whispered.

Jiraiya sighed. "Don't worry…I'll try my best to bring him back…" He said.

"Good luck, Jiraiya-sama…" Iruka said.

* * *

**You might have gotten it wrong but the excerpt I wrote at the last chap was for "For you, I will..." not ofr "Run Away" ...just for clarification...**

**Anyway...**

**Don't forget to leave a review...**

**'Till next time!!!**

**-ximena**


End file.
